Not Another Lost Love
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: An AU story based on season 3 finale "Snow Day". Basically a story about what could have happened if Peyton had stayed in the building...


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own CSI NY nor its characters!_

_**Summary:**__ At the sound of shots ringing through the air Mac couldn't help frowning, considering that Hawkes and Stella should already be out of the building. Turning carefully the corner he felt his world shatter as he caught sight of Peyton on the ground, bleeding._

_**Pairing:**__ Peyton/Mac (aka Pac)_

_**Genres:**__ Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Friendship_

_**Spoilers:**__ Season 3 - especially the season finale "Snow Day" since this story is based on that episode!_

_**Warnings:**__ Character near death_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, first of all - I had this idea actually already ages ago, but for some reason I kinda forgot about it. However, when I recently re-watched "Snow Day" I remembered this idea and decided to start writing the story before I forget it again. I guess, it's needless to say that this is an AU story, so it will not be onehundered percent cannon with what happened in the episode. One other thing - special thank goes to __**Marie Poe**__ for helping me with finding a title. Anyways, have fun reading!_

* * *

**Not Another Lost Love**

_1. Should've listened_

After parting from Mac Peyton headed down to autopsy to make sure that all her colleagues had left. Since she was in charge of the ME's Office she had also to check if all bodies had been put back into the freezers considering that there was no way of telling how long it would take before they could get back to work and leaving any of the bodies out would mean risking that any later examination could get compromised due to decomposition and other factors. Furthermore it was her responsibility to make sure that all potential evidence that had been retrieved during prior autopsies had been properly put away.

Once done with those tasks she headed to her office to get her coat and cell phone.

Entering her office she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair, though she chose not to put it on just yet, before turning toward her desk to take her cell phone. Studying the items on the desk a frown appeared on her face as she had to face the fact that her cell wasn't among them and it took her a few seconds to realize that she must have forgotten it in Mac's office.

Releasing a heavy sigh she thought for a moment about what she should do now, eventually she decided to quickly head back up and get it, considering that she was expecting a call from her sister and she didn't wanna miss it just because of this damn gas-leak.

Shaking slowly her head at her own absentmindedness she headed down the hallway toward the stairway and elevator, though only a moment later she stopped as saw Hawkes coming her way.

As he caught sight of her a startled expression crossed his face, causing her to frown considering that there had also been a glimpse of something else in his eyes - something she couldn't quite decipher.

However, before she could ask him about it he already spoke up,

"Peyton... What are you still doing in here?"

Smiling slightly at him she replied,

"I'm in charge of the ME's Office, remember? I had to make sure that nobody's still in one of the autopsy-rooms and everything. I was actually just about to leave, but..." Noticing the deep frown on Hawkes' face she trailed off. After a second or two of silence she gave him a concerned look and asked,

"Is something wrong?"

At her question his frown even deepened, but he remained quiet and she could almost see how the wheels in his head were turning.

"Sheldon?" She paused, waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she went on,

"What is it, Sheldon?"

He kept silent for another moment, apparently contemplating about how to reply, eventually he released a low sigh and stated,

"Eh, nothing..."

Eyeing her friend suspiciously Peyton pressed,

"What's wrong?"

"You're certainly spending too much time with Mac..." He teased and they shared a smirk. Seeing the serious and questioning look she gave him he sighed once more, but after another short moment a defeated expression crossed his face and he told her,

"I'm not quite sure yet, but something about this whole thing doesn't seem right." He went silent, biting slightly his lip, apparently already regretting his words.

Just as Peyton opened her mouth to ask him what he meant with that Hawkes stated,

"But either way you should finally go." He gave her a serious look.

"Of course, I'll just gonna get my cell... See you outside."

He nodded, a relieved expression crossing his face, then he continued on his way toward the autopsy-rooms.

Watching him walk away Peyton couldn't help but shake slightly her head, before reminding herself that she still had to get her cell phone and heading to the stairway.

As she neared Mac's office only a few minutes later she couldn't help but think that it had something slightly disturbing to walk through the vacant building, because usually there was always _someone_ there, even in the middle of the night there were always at least a few people working in the rooms of the lab - now the lab resembled more a ghosttown and she couldn't keep a slight shudder from running down her spine.

Once she had reached her destination a soft sigh escaped her as she caught almost immediately sight of her cell phone, which was lying on the chair in front of Mac's desk. Walking up to the chair she shook once more slightly her head, before bending down and grabbing her phone from it.

_Several minutes later:_

Peyton had just entered the stairway to head down and leave the building when she froze at the sound of shots and shattering glass. On instinct she retreated to the wall, pressing her back against it. Forcing herself to ignore the urge to squeeze her eyes shut she listened carefully for any sound coming from the other side of the door. However, all she could hear was her racing heart hammering so hard that it almost seemed as if it wanted to crack her rib-cage open and jump out of her chest.

When she didn't hear anything else from inside the lab she let her head hang and took some deep breaths, waiting for her heart to slow down. Once she had calmed down a bit she tried to figure out what she should do now, considering that she had no idea what was going on.

After another moment of consideration she pulled out her cell phone to call Mac. As she opened the phone she couldn't help but frown, seeing that she had no service. Cursing internally she pocketed the cell again and wondered once more what she should do.

Eventually coming to the conclusion that she should better leave she released a sigh and went to head down the stairs. While she walked towards the stairs her mind drifted back to the shots she had heard a few minutes ealier and after just a few steps she stopped in her tracks when it occured to her that it was quite likely that someone else was still in the building. Only a second or two later she looked rapidly back to the door, her eyes widening at the thought that Mac might still be somewhere in the lab.

Thinking about it she couldn't help coming to the conclusion that it was actually quite likely that he was indeed still in the building, considering that Mac won't leave until he could be absolutely sure that everyone else had left.

While she was still wondering what she should do a loud, thud-like noise coming from below forced her to snap out of her thoughts, and while the sound was enough to put her on edge it took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of high-caliber bullets hitting metal.

_"... something about this whole thing doesn't seem right."_ Hawkes' words echoed through her mind and considering the shots and all it seemed like he was right. At that thought Peyton couldn't help but frown for a second or two.

Something was going on and it was most definitely nothing good. She knew she should finally get out of the building, but nonetheless she turned after another short moment of thinking around and went to the door to head back into the lab, being not willing to leave before she had found Mac.

As she reached for the door-handle she first listened carefully for a moment before she pressed it down and opened slowly the door. Peeking up and down the hallway she felt slightly relieved when she didn't see anyone. Taking a deep, calming breath she stepped out of the stairway and headed down the hallway, paying a lot of attention to her surroundings while trying at the same time to avoid making any noise herself.

Peyton wasn't quite sure how much time had already passed when she heard a _beep_ and only a moment later Mac's voice was resounding through the lab. Stopping in her tracks she tried to determine by the sound of his voice where he was, though that turned out to be pretty much impossible since it seemed to come from everywhere.

_"I know about Candace Broadbent... FBI agent, mother of two boys. You shot her point blank, execution style to the head. The night you pulled the trigger she called me."_ He paused for a second or two,

_"Agent Broadbent said she had some information connected to a case I was working on, a case with ties to an ex-member of the IRA living in Hell's Kitchen."_ Mac made another pause,

_"But she wasn't talking about you, was she? ... No, I got a good look at you. You're too young to have been fighting for Irish independence in the 1970's. So, I'm thinking Broadbent was silenced to protect a relative, your father, maybe."_

Listening to what Mac was saying Peyton frowned for a moment as she slowly started to realize where this was going... All of this was probably just about the cocaine Flack and his colleagues had seized earlier - and which was now stored in the vault downstairs...

Just as if to confirm her suspicion Mac added a moment later,

_"You may be smart enough to get away with your drugs today, but I promise you - I will find you, and after putting you behind bars I will make it my __**personal mission**__ to hunt down whoever you're protecting."_

As Mac went silent Peyton let her head and shoulders hang, closing momentarily her eyes she released a low, slightly frustrated sigh. Well, at least she knew now that Mac was really still in the lab, the only question was - _**where**_ was he?

Before she was able to find an answer to that question her mind was forced back to reality as the fire alarm went off and the sprinkler system went on. After a short moment of surprise she started moving again, now paying less attention to be quiet and focusing instead on finding Mac.

_A short time later:_

Nearing yet another corner Peyton sighed frustrated, still wondering where Mac could be. Just a moment later she stopped and frowned as she noticed a slightly green glow at the frame of a part of the broken glass wall of the lab to her left. Looking inside the room her frown deepened slightly as she saw a man, he had duck tape on his mouth and was taped to the chair he was sitting on.

After a moment she focused back onto the green light and realizing that it was in fact coming from several lasers, which were fixed to the frame, she wondered for a few seconds about their function. Eventually coming to the conclusion that she should better continue with looking for Mac she shook slightly her head and tore her eyes away from the entire scene in front of her.

As she turned right she couldn't help wondering once again where Mac could be. Heading down the hallway she thought about the possibility that he might have already left.

However, after just a couple of steps she froze and let her coat drop as she caught sight of a man standing in the middle of the hallway, pointing a gun at her and before she had any chance to react he already pulled the trigger.

Feeling a searing pain tear through her left shoulder Peyton flinched. Only about a split second later she winced as a second bullet hit her abdomen and she went down.

As she hit the ground she couldn't help thinking that she should have listened to Hawkes.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this first chapter! I'm not quite sure when I will post the next chapter yet, however, in the meantime - please do me a favor and take the time to review!_


End file.
